My Happy Ending
by PadfootAttacksCupcakes
Summary: the story of Hermione and Draco's love. Follow them through the hurdles and heartache of true love.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Lyrics White Flag by Dido

_I will go down with this ship, And I wont put my hands up and surrender, There will be no white flag above my door, I'm in love and always will be_

Hermione sighed and snapped the book shut with and audible slap. Rolling over she placed it on her nightstand. The glowing face of her alarm told her it was five minute past midnight. Sighing again Hermione rolled over onto her back and stared at the dark ceiling above her, she made no attempt to wipe the tears from her eyes, it was pointless they would keep coming.

She shot a quick glare to the book that lay silently in the moonlight. The title, 'Romeo and Juliet' was illuminated by the dull light that shone through the crack in the heavy burgundy curtains. After all this time, no matter how many times she read the same ancient words on the pages, it still made her cry. She could feel Juliet's pain and heartbreak as she woke to find her one true love's body still warm in his recent death.

Hermione's chest tightened with pain as she thought about this. For she too was in love, a love that was forbidden, a love that was her secret. A secret so painful it caused her persona to split along the seams, it caused the tears to leak from her eyes, spilling down her checks, soaking the golden pillow.

Sunlight streaked across Hermione's face, she stirred, sitting up in bed still groggy with sleep. A quick glance a the alarm clock told her it was time to face yet another day. Another day where she would watch him from a distance hoping he would notice her for who she was instead of what she was.

Draco looked up as the Great Hall doors opened. There stood his one true love, drowned in the golden glow from the sun above the enchanted ceiling. This was magic, he thought to himself. Sunlight alone was rarity in itself, let alone the beautiful girl who was now making her way through the crowd to the Gryffindor table.

Sighing to himself, Draco put down the piece of toast he was eating, his appetite suddenly gone. He wished he could talk to her, to tell her how he felt. It was almost impossible he thought, just to get her away from her bodyguards. He picked up his bag, ignoring the grunting comments from Crabbe and Goyle and made his way down to the dungeons. He was too early for class but he relished in the peace. He could be himself for ten minutes before he had to put his guard back up.

Draco hardly ever let his guard slip. It was self preservation really. Although he was no longer afraid of having a death eater father who threatened him relentlessly about joining Voldemort's ranks, he simply didn't know how to let anyone else in. He'd never been taught how.

He looked up when he heard the Potions classroom door open. There again stood his angel. As their eyes met, she hesitated for the briefest moment. She looked as though she wanted to say something, but she quickly looked away. It wasn't long before the rest of the class had filled the room. Today is the day, Draco thought, he would tell her no matter what it cost him to do so. They shared a common room so he'd just have to wait until after dinner, before she made a quick escape to her room.

Hermione sat in her potions class, not listening to a word Snape was rambling. She simply stared into space and doodled absentmindedly on her notebook. She couldn't handle this. She had to talk to him. No matter what it cost me, she thought, I will talk to him tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione hesitated outside the common room door

A/N: I'd like to apologize for taking so long to update I don't really have an excuse other than I've been lazy these last couple of weeks. But I've finally locked myself away to get this chapter written and I hope to have the next chap up by next weekend. so here's chapter 2! (I changed the writing style to first person s it is easier for me to write)

I was sitting on the couch in the heads common room, waiting impatiently. The butterflies that were wrecking havoc in my stomach were threatening to break through the boundaries and claim their freedom. I shifted my gaze to the clock above the fireplace. Classes had finished an hour ago. I stared at the page in front of me. I was holding the latest copy of Witch Weekly open at a random page, my mind too busy to concentrate on this weeks gossip.

The common room door opened with the slightest creak, startling me out of my stupor. So this was it, the moment I had been anticipating all day. I turned my head in time to see Draco dash into the kitchenette. Allowing myself a few minute to compose myself. My palms were sweaty, the butterflies intensified by double and I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks. I closed my eyes and let out a sigh. I needed to get this together.

My eyes snapped open when I heard Draco's footsteps leaving the floorboards on the kitchenette and becoming muffled on the carpet. He had discarded his robe and tie. The top three buttons undone and his shirt was untucked. He looked like a model straight off the runway, even in this casual stance.

He was carrying two tall glasses of iced water. I stared at him in shock, no matter how many time I fantasied about it, Draco Malfoy had never done anything considerate for me, even if it was as simple as bringing me a glass of water.

DRACO;S P.O.V

I was standing in front of Hermione, the angel from my dreams. I had no idea what to do next. I was standing there like an idiot holding out a glass of water for her to take, and yet I couldn't speak. I opened my mouth several times but no words came out. I couldn't make my brain translate the messages to form the words. She was staring at me with her big chocolate eyes, her cheeks slightly flushed. She looked so innocent and pure, like an angel.

"Uh, Malfoy, is that for me?" Hermione asked pointing to the glass I was still holding out for her. Her voice was enough to bring me back to earth.

"Yeah" It came out like a grunt. Feeling like a complete idiot I cleared my throat and tried again. "Can we talk?" ok that was not the greatest start ever. Hermione's eyes widened slightly in surprise, but a small, shy smile appeared. I sat down on the couch next to her, close enough to touch, but I didn't, not yet.

"I wanted to talk to you too" now it as my turned to be surprised, and like the idiot I was I just stared at her with my mouth open. How embarrassing! We seemed to stare at each other for eternity before my brain kicked into gear.

"I really like you Hermione, I really do, and I'm tired of watching you from a distance. I know I don't deserve any kindess or understanding from you in return, but this is driving me insane and I had to tell you before I have a breakdown and get admitted to Mungo's!" Where the hell did that come from? That wasn't what I had planned to say. What was wrong with me today, I feel like I'm turning into a pile of mush. When I had gotten over the shock of my spontaneous outbreak, I risked a glance in hermione's direction. She had tears running down her soft cheeks. I reached up to wipe them away without thinking, my heart gave a leap when she leaned into my touch.

"Oh Draco, that is exactly why wanted to talk to you today, I never dreamed that you would feel the same way as I do" Hermione sniffed through the tears.

"Then why the tears?" I asked bewildered.

"I don't know! I'm so happy" without warning Hermione leaned forward and pressed her lips to mine. They were warm and soft, everything thing I had dreamed of kissing for years. I cupped her face in one hand and let the other arm reach around to pull her close. For the first time in my life I felt complete. I surrendered myself to the moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Kissing Hermione was amazing, there are no other words to describe how I feel at this moment in time

A/N: I own nothing. Song lyrics are Fefe Dobson, Kiss Me Fool. I'll try to update another chapter this week as my brother gets married next Saturday so next week will be hectic.

_Kiss me fool if you care, If your words have better meaning, Playing it cool is so unfair, Why this veil of secrecy? God, forbid, friends found out what we did,Why can't someone like you be with someone like me...?_

Kissing Hermione was amazing, there are no other words to describe how I feel at this moment in time. It felt so surreal, yet so right. It was as if every particle of my being existed for this moment.

We separated for air, I had been so caught up in the moment that I hadn't realized that I was on my back on the couch with Hermione on top of me. My right hand was tangled in her soft curls while the left was firmly around her waist, holding her to me.

"what does this mean?" Hermione panted. She caught me of guard, I had no idea. My father would disown me, and her friends would try to kill me. I thought it through, trying to make sense of the situation, it didn't really matter about anyone else as long as we were both happy. But the question in the back of my mind was, could I make her happy? I knew that I would do everything in my power but would it be enough?

"I don't know the answer to that" I answered truthfully. "all I know is that I would like to spend every moment I can with you, I want to be the shoulder you cry on, the one you find shelter with, I want to be your everything."

I bit my lip and waited. So far in the last ten minutes I had gotten way more than I had bargained for. It was al so new to me. To love and me loved in return. Although that is a powerful statement, and I didn't know what love felt like.. yet at least.

Again Hermione responded by kissing me. There was so much injected into that kiss that I had never felt before. The fire and the passion was over whelming. I broke the kiss.

"Hermione, talk to me, tell me what you want." I panted, missing the feel of her lips.

"Draco, I want you, I want to know everything there is to know about you, I want to go to sleep knowing you will lbe there for me when I wake. I want you to be my romeo."

I knew that Romeo and Juliet was a favourite of Hermione's. I had seen her countless times carrying a battered copy around, holding it close to her chest. One thing that fitted with us and the old text was, i was a Malfoy and she a Granger, just like the Montagues and Capulet's or love was somewhat forbidden. Well my father would forbid it.

I ran my finger down the length for her jaw, memorizing the way her skin felt an the contour of her jaw. I let out a small sigh. "that's a lot" I finally said. "I'll do it though, I will be there for you whenever you need me, I will be your sanctuary in you times of need. But do we go public, or do we enjoy or indulgence for the time being?"

"I like to indulge" Hermione said as she ran her hand down the inside of my shirt, popping open the last of the buttons. I flipped her over so I was on top, resting my weight on my elbows. "Let's take this slow" I said before claiming her mouth once again.

Neither of us bought up the many questions that were bound to cause a lot of obstacles along the way. If we were to have a relationship and make it work, it will take a lot of effort. Getting past her side kicks for one plus there was house rivalry, and the biggest one of all, my parents.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: No I haven't forgotten about my readers! I had half of this chapter written when I spilt chardonnay all over the keyboard which caused it to malfunction really bad. I was getting 'r's' where there shouldn't be r's and the 'c' key wouldn't work at all and some keys thought they were stuck down. But thanks to ebay, I know have a new and functioning key board. Thank you for waiting I know how frustrating it can be when there's a long wait between chapters. Lyrics, Hillary Duff – Come Clean

"_Let the rain fall down, And wake my dreams, Let it wash away, My sanity, Cause I wanna feel the thunder, I wanna scream, Let the rain fall down, I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean"_

As my alarm woke me, I groaned. Today was Monday. Which meant today was the day I had to face the firing squad. Ok, I know I shouldn't refer to them as such, but they were Hermione's best friends and honestly they hated me! So forgive me for being a little reserved in our plans for the morning.

Hermione and I had decided it would be best not to keep our relationship a secret. We both wanted to be open and honest, not only with ourselves as a couple but also our friends and family. Step one was to tell Potter and Weasley. This I was not looking forward to, I would rather have round two with that Hippogriff rather than face an angry red head.

I met Hermione by the door of the common room, I greeted her with a peck on the check, she smiled up at me, looking just as nervous as I was feeling.

"Are you ready?" She asked, her angelic voice and shy smile nearly knocked the breath out of me. I took a deep breath to calm myself.

"As I'll ever be, lets get this over with." She took my hand and led me from the common room the plan was to find the duo as they were leaving the great hall after breakfast, Hermione thought Weasley would handle the news better if he had a full stomach. Being a male myself, I could not argue with her logic.

It was only 30 minutes later when I found myself standing in front of the inseparable duo. I'll admit that I was losing control, and quickly. As a Malfoy I was bought up to always been in control of any situation, and to never let any emotion show. I was failing miserably. I held myself together to the best of my ability under the circumstance. Hermione was pacing, her cheeks growing redder with every step. Suddenly she stopped, took a deep breath and turned to look Potter in the eye.

"Harry, Ron" she started, she sounded calm and collected, which was more than I was feeling. "I know that we have our disagreements, and different opinions, so all I'm asking for right now is for you to hear us out before you make a judgement."

"What's going on Mione?" Weasley looked completely baffled, looking between us, trying to sum it all up. Potter however was a lot quicker and smarter than I gave him credit for. He gave Hermione a sly smile and turned o wink at me. I was shocked to say the least. No death threats at all? I relaxed a little now, moving to stand closer to my angel.

Potter gave Hermione a hug and shook my hand. "As long as you're happy, then I'm happy, you both deserve it." He said before throwing us one more sly look and making his way to the door. I caught on about a second after Hermione.

"NO, Harry, no, I… I mean, we need you support here!" she sounded paniced and I could see why. As wonderfully as Potter had taken our situation, Weasley was only just starting to catch on. His face went from showing confusion to shock to anger.

"You mean, you and Malfoy? No way, this is some sick joke. I get it the three of have set me up, that's just disgusting! It's not even funny." Weasley's ears were a deep shade of red,

"Weasley, this is not a joke, I have strong feelings for Hermione, and I want to prove that to the world. I am not the boy I was years ago, I have grown and come to realize that there is more to life than the hatred that I was always taught." I didn't know what to say really, but at least I was trying right?

Weasley glared at Hermione before storming out of the room. Harry let out a soft chuckle "Don't worry he'll come round eventually, just give him time, I'll talk to him."

"Thanks Harry" Hermione said, hugging him "all in all though this went much better than thought!"

"I love you Mione, and I want you to be happy, as long as I get to tell Ginny, I can't wait to see the look on her face" Potter amazed me. Even when he mentioned his girlfriends name you could see the love that he had for her. I should really give him more credit, after everything he's been through, he can still love stronger than anyone I know. "But if you hurt her Draco, I'll castrate you!" he glared at me teasingly, all I could do was smirk.

"Thanks Potter"

"Call me Harry, I expect we'll be seeing a lot more of each other from now on." Harry made his exit with another wink. Presumably to go find the girl Weasley and tell her the news. I took Hermione in my arms and kissed her deeply.


	5. Chapter 5

_She used to be a chancer sparkle in the rain. Is she going crazy? Baby's on the way seems they day never ends, everybody need some affection (Spice Girls, Never give up on the good times)_

Could today get any worse? No, I don't think so. Christmas was nearing. Only a month from today and I had still yet to start my Christmas shopping. I hadn't even thought about how I would tell my parents about Hermione. I had planned to tell them while I was home over the holiday.

Let me tell you about my day. It was Saturday and a scheduled Hogsmead trip. The weather was horrible. i woke up to grey skies, and drizzly rain. I honestly would have stayed in bed, but this was the last hogmead visit before Christmas and I really needed to get started on my shopping list. Hermione and I had decided to go our separate ways for the day. I kissed her goodbye outside the great hall where she left with an over excited Potter and girl Weasley, who were wrapped up in their own sickening display of affection, and a very grumpy looking Weasley. He had still not come around to the idea of me and Hermione 'doing the wild thing' as he had said earlier. That however was far from the truth. We hadn't slept together yet, we were happy enough curled on the couch in front of the fire reading. Corny I know, but I liked it that way.

So I instead joined Crabbe and Goyle. I had no clue what they were mumbling about for the entire walk to the village. I couldn't understand a word, although I wasn't really interested anyway. I thought I had been saved from the tedium when Pansy approached. She looked miserable, her cheeks were rosy and tear stained. Concern instantly swept through me. We weren't as close as we use to be but I stilled cared deeply for the girl. After all we had grown up together

"Would you mid taking a walk with me Draco?" She asked without meeting my eyes.

"Sure, where to?" I was trying to keep my concern out of my voice as to not scare her off. Pansy was fiercely independent. She rarely asked for help and she rarely accepted it. She would bottle her feelings inside and only show them when she couldn't cope anymore. She didn't have a close relationship with her mother as her mother was far more interested in rubbing noses with other wealthy pureblooded familes. Having Pansy was a set back for her, She never wanted kids, as she reminded her daughter on a frequent basis.

Pansy pointed towards the path leading to the Sheiking Shack. I followed silently. We sat down on an old crooked bench and looked up at the forboding building. After five minutes of silence I started feeling uncomfortable so I broke the silence.

"Pans, whats all this about?" I turned to watch her face, searching for a clue.

"i.. I, I need help Draco….. I didn't know who else to go to" her voice was weak, I could see more tears forming in her eyes. I also noticed that her hands moved, almost instinctively to her stomach. And a could hear the cogs click into place.

"Pans, are you pregnant?" I couldn't keep the surprise and shock out of my voice.

A sob escaped her lips as she put her head in her hands. "I don't know what to do, I'm 13 and I'll start to show soon, I can't go home for Christmas, my mother doesn't need any more reason to hate me, I have no one else."

My heart went out for the girl, but there was something she hadn't mentioned.

"What about the father?"

" He doesn't know and he never will" she said that with so much force behind the words, I was shocked for the second time today.

"He deserves to know Pans, even if you don't want him involved, I mean I'd want to know if someone was having my baby"

"No he doesn't Draco, that's the difference between you and him, you're a good person, hell you're a better man than hell ever be. Can you just drop it now" I knew better than to push her on the subject.

"Why didn't you come to me earlier?" Freash tears were spilling down her cheeks

"You looked so happy, happy for the first time in years, and because of Granger I didn't want to ruin that." I took her in my arms. And that was the moment when Hermione came into view, walking up the hill with Potter and the two Weasley's. as soon as she spotted us she truned and walked back down the hill. I knew then what it must look like to outsiders. I swore under my breath.

"You have to let me tell her Pans, she might be able to help you, you need a girl friend, you cant do this alone."

"I really don't know, I mean she doesn't even like me."

"Let me go after her and explain. But no matter what I will be there for you"

And that's how I got to this present time. Walking back toward hogsmeade feeling like i had a weight dragging behind me slowing me down. I just hoped Hermione would hear me out.

It didn't take me long to track her down. I found Hermione in the far corner of the library, staring at the well worn pages of Hogwarts: A history. I cleared my throat nervously to let her know I was there. She hated being snuck up on. The moment she saw me she slammed the book shut. I knew I had to intervene before she took off on me again.

"Mione, wait let me explain, you owe me that much, just to listen before you judge." She stared at me for a moment before sighing. Slowly she put her book into her bag. Without meeting my eyes she said.

"Ok I'll listen, I guess I could have over reacted" I took the seat next to her and taking both her hands in mine. Finally she turned her eyes to meet mine with confusion swimming across the surface.

"I met Pansy in Hogsmeade and she asked me to take a walk with her, she a good friend Mione, we aren't as close as we used to be but we are still there for each other." I sighed I knew I had to phrase this just right. I had to protect Pnas as much as I could, while giving Hermione the truth in a way that she wouldn't judge.

"She has no one else, she doesn't have friends like you have the Weasley's and Potter. She only has me when she needs me, and that's not often as she is such a strong person. Sometimes I think she should have been put in Gryffindor, but I guess she likes her practical jokes too much for that." I let out a small chuckle and Hermione was starting to look just a little impatient.

"I'm getting off topic aren't i?" Hermione just nodded "She came to me for help today. She has found her self in a delicate situation and has started to find it all too much for just her to take on. Are you with me so far"

"Pansy's pregnant:" this is why Hermione is the smartest witch of her age, she never misses a beat. Her eyes were wide and filled with tears. One thing was for sure, I'd never understand women and there hormones.

"Yes, you only saw me comforting her. She can't go home for Christmas and nor does she want to face this alone, but I must ask you to keep this between the three of us, at least for now."

"Oh, Draco I'm so sorry, I just saw her, there in your arms and I felt like a bubble had burst in my chest and I just ran without even thinking" she threw her arms around me and sobbed on my shoulder.

"Shh, Hermione, honey, it's ok, you know I would never do that to you" it only took her a moment to compose her self again.

"If help and support is what Pansy needs, then that's what she will get. If she can't go home for Christmas, she can come stay with me. That is, if she doesn't mind living in the muggle world for two weeks?"

"Pans was the one who encourage me to get over my pureblooded prejudices, I'm sure she will be fine, although she doesn't like accepting help, even if she needs it." I shook my head, Pansy was too stubborn for her own good, but then Hermione could be as well, it would be interesting to see who would win out in the end. If I was a betting man, I'd put my money Hermione this time. I don't think Pans was in the right mind frame to fight and Hermione, well she was a Gryffindor.

Hermione has cut Pansy off on her way to the Great Hall for dinner. She had taken her to the kitchens to get dobby to fix them something to eat. Neither one of them would tell me what went on between them down there. But at this moment they were sitting on the floor in the common room making plans for Christmas day, Hermione always had a traditional muggle Christmas, but she wanted to incorporate a few magical traditiond to make Pansy more welcome, and Pansy was just fascinated by all the muggle stuff, that to my surprise, she stayed late that night signing carols and decorating a tree in the common room. I could tell that this was going to be a start of a new friendship between the two women I cared for most (excluding mother of course).

But for me, well I had a bigger problem. I still hadn't done any Christmas shopping. I snuck up to my bedroom at 10 o'clock to browse through the mail order catalogues hoping to find something special for Hermione.

.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: this chapter is from Pansy's POV. The next one will be as well.

"_I got a disease, deep inside me, makes me feel uneasy baby" matchbox twenty 'disease'_

I have to admit I was nervous. I walked through the barrier that led me straight to the muggle world, although I was no longer biased, I still couldn't help the slight tremor that shook through my body.

I stood as close to Hermione as I dared while she introduce me to her parents. I don't know how much information Hermione had told her parents about my current predicament. Honestly I trusted her. After our talk down in the kitchen's the other night, I found myself liking the brilliant witch more everyday. She was so friendly, out-going and willing to put her hand out to help a foe.

"Mum, Dad, this is Pansy Parkinson" Mr. Granger held his hand out. I returned the gesture, gripping his hand lightly in a polite hand shake. Mrs. Granger offered a huge smile, flashing a set of perfect polished teeth.

"It's very nice to meet you dear. Hermione told us that you couldn't go home for Christmas we are more than welcome to have you join our family for the holiday." I knew instantly that I would get along with the Grangers. It was obvious from whom Hermione got her politeness. I couldn't help but feel slight jealous though. I only wished that I had been bought up in a family full of love for each other. I vowed at that moment that I would raise my baby the way the Grangers had raised Hermione, the way the Weasley's raised their kids. Although I have more money than the Weasley's, they had that foundation that I never had as a girl. Love and stability. It's simple when I think about it like that.

Living with muggles wasn't as bad as I had thought. I no longer had any negativity towards them but at the same time I wasn't completely sure about how to spend my time with them either. But after two days with the Granger's I learnt that the were simply human. The same as us wizarding folk, only they did have a magic wand. It was a misinterpretation. Purebloods assumed that muggles were good for nothing no bodies, when in fact they had spent a lifetime learning ho to live with out magic.

I woke up Christmas morning feeling very ill. Damn morning sickness. The healers said it would gradually get better but I refused the potion. I wanted this experience to be natural.

I woke at six and was still in the bathroom at nine when Hermione came to tell me that breakfast was ready. She sounded worried. I felt a wave of hot tears over come me as I heard her voice through the bathroom door. As much as I hated to admit it, Hermione and I were forming a connection. I had never experienced love before. I used to look as sex as love. I learnt that it wasn't. The father of my child… it made me vomit again thinking about it.

When I eventually joined the Grangers for breakfast I was drained, both emotionally and physically. The only thing I managed to keep down was a cup of tea.

"Pansy, are you ok?" Hermione asked. Her voice was full of concern. I was taken aback for a minute before I nearly broke down again. I decided to go with honesty.

"No, this morning sickness is horrible, I didn't want to take the potions the healers were offering me and I am so drained all the time" Hermione looked embarrassed for a split second and it was then that I realized she hadn't told her parents the full truth of why I had come to stay. I stared down at my toast. To give the Granger's credit, they never said anything.

"Let me get the phone book, there must be a doctor's clinic open somewhere." Hermione raced out of the room, the worry was evident in her facial features. I couldn't help but feel a little confused though.

"What's a doctor?" I asked when she had returned with a book in her hands. Always the bookwork I thought to myself. But I actually liked that about her. The fact that she could enjoy so much of the written words.

"A doctor is a muggle healer. Healing potions in the muggle world are called medicine, only when a muggle women is pregnant they prefer to use natural things such as chamomile tea rather than healing potions. It's not good to for the body."

It was 40 minutes later when I found myself sitting with Hermione in the waiting room of this muggle healer's office. I didn't know what was waiting for me when a kind looking old lady called "Pansy Parkinson, the doctor will see you now"


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Again this is from Pansy's point of view, I know I'm a little of track but I'll be back to Draco next chapter.

"_It's this feeling I get, My palms with sweat, Like some kind of daydream, I'll never forget"_

Hermione had come in with me to explain muggle terms and for some moral support. I didn't really think it was a big deal, but i was nice to be taken care of for once. The doctor had done an ultra-sound. It's a weird thing, they put cold jelly on you tummy and a picture of the baby comes up on a screen. It was amazing to see my baby, even if it did look like an alien. They even gave me a print out picture.

Hermione had received an owl from Draco while we were away from the house. I watched her face as she read. From the distant look in her eyes, I could see how much she loved him, how much she cared. Something only I could dream of.

After a big lunch we finally got round to opening presents. Hermione and I sat on the floor in the living room while her parents sat on the sofa. Draco had given Hermione a gorgeous silver pendant with a dragon. It had a tin inscription "Draco" along one of the dragons out stretched wings. I wondered where he had got it in such short notice.

I wasn't expecting to get anything. I was surprised to find that Draco and Hermione had pitched in together and got me a hamper full of baby things, both magical and muggle. I was so over whelmed with emotion that I bawled for about ten minutes. I recovered to see that the Grangers got me a muggle book. Romeo and Juliet, apparently it was one of Hermione's favourites. Mrs. Granger said that every girl should experience the story.

It was that night when I was lying in Hermione's bed. (Hermione had a fold out camp bed set up. I felt bad but she had insisted that I need the comfort of a real bed.) When I came to this conclusion.

"Hermione" I whispered into the dark"

"Yeah" came a sleep reply.

"I want to thank you so much for everything" I was never good at expressing my emotions, I felt awkward.

"You don't need to thank me, I would hope that if the roles were reversed, that you would do the same for me" Hermione was too nice for her own good.

"I just want to ask you for one last thing" I didn't feel right about asking for anything after all the Grangers generosity. But I had made my decision. "I want you to teach me muggle things, so that my baby can be bought up both magical and muggle" I heard the camp bed creek as Hermione rolled over to face me in the dark.

"It would be my pleasure. I have enjoyed getting to know you Pansy, tomorrow we are going shopping!"


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I know I haven't update for a couple weeks so I'm sorry about that. As of Monday I will be away for a week so I will try to update once again over the weekend before I go but I can't promise.

"_I only want you to see, my favourite part of me, and not my ugly side." Blue October – ugly side. _

Dear Draco,

Thank you so much for the necklace, word can't describe how beautiful it is. I will never take it off. My heart is yours now.

I hope you have had a wonderful Christmas day with your family. Pansy and I are getting closer. I took her to see a muggle healer about her morning sickness. He gave her a list of herbal teas to try and also a picture of the baby. She seems a lot happier than she was last week. I think that because she knows that she's not in this alone anymore.

I have to go now. Sweet dreams baby.

Love Hermione.

I had read the letter over three times now and I knew that it was time to tell my parents. I knew my father wouldn't like it but my mother, under all the false pretences would approve. I sighed and left my bedroom. I knew where they would be. In the den, father would be drinking fire whiskey and mother would be sitting on the sofa in the corner reading.

As I entered the den I chucked mentally at the fact that I was right, father was standing near the fire place staring into he flames with a glass of fire whiskey in his hand and mother was sitting on the sofa, a book in hand. I cleared my throat to announce my presence.

"Son" father said in a bored tone.

"Father, Mother, I have something I would like to discuss with you" I was nervous but thankfully it wasn't showing. Growing up as a Malfoy I had learnt no to let to emotions show. Mother looked up and put her book away, father merely nodded in my general direction.

"I'm seeing someone, and I think I'm in love" at that statement. Father's head snapped towards mine and his cold grey eyes locked onto my face, mother let out a gleeful sigh and muttered "about time!"

"Who is this woman son? Is she worthy" this was the tricky bit and I was prepared for the outcome. I had already moved most of my inheritance to my own private vault.

"Hermione Granger, she is the most beautiful, intelligent witch I have ever met" I sounded braver than I felt as I braced for the reaction. Mother turned her head away as fathers fist came flying towards me. Luckily he missed; I assumed that was the fire whiskeys influence.

"I will not have this, you are a disgrace Draco, in love with a mudblood indeed! How could you tarnish the Malfoy name in such a despicable way?" Lucius bellowed. I knew what was coming but I got in first.

"I do not need your approval any more father, I am 17 and of legal age, if you cannot approve of my choice then I am leaving!" before he could respond I swept from the room and back up to my bedroom. I was halfway through packing my trunk when mother entered.

"Draco" she was in tears, I knew I had hurt her. I felt guilty but it was the only way I could break out from under Lucius's hold.

"Mum, I know, I love you too" despite what father had put us through, we had an understanding. "I will always keep you in my heart, and this isn't goodbye, we will see each other again I promise." I could see her broken heart in her eyes.

"I'll miss you Draco, my baby dragon, you have to know, I approve of your choice in women, from what I have heard about the Hermione Granger, I am glad she's found a way in to your heart and I can see she makes you happy." She kissed me on the check and left me to my thoughts. "Goodbye mummy" I whispered. I then continued to pack my things.

I had planned for this to come. I had already owled Potter telling him of my plans asking for some sanctuary within the Order of the Phoenix. Although voldemort was long gone the Order still ran as a social club. I picked up my trunk and walked down the stairs. I walked out the door to the apparition point. That's where Hedwig found me. I had always been found of the snowy owl, she was unusual. She dropped a letter into my outstretched palm and flew off.

Malfoy

By now I assume you are on your own, I will be at the leaky cauldron in the morning. Meet me there. And no I haven't told Ron. I respect what you have done and believe you are the bigger man for it. Your father was nothing but a low life bit of scum.

Harry.

After reading it through I apparated to the leaky cauldron. I would get a room for the night then meet Potter in the morning.


End file.
